True Sharingan
by Dragon Princess Orochiko
Summary: Itachi lied. I felt it all along. I knew that he couldn’t have killed everyone. But why are they alive? How could Itachi have overlooked them? They Knew...


I watched her carefully. Her movements were jerky. Clearly she wasn't ready for this, but it had to be done. Our name had been shattered by that monster and his younger brother. It was time to redeem it.

"Himeka," I uttered. Her hands paused from adjusting her dark blue jacket. Her dark brown eyes gazed at me carefully, searching my cause for stopping her. I smiled softly though not truly. "It will be alright."

"What if he rejects us?" she asked. That was a dumb question if I ever heard one.

"The kid will accept us," I stated. "After all, we are all he has left."

_Flashback_ Takehiko

"Fugaku-sama," Takehiko said. The clan leader turned away and I caught a glimpse of who he had been talking to and drew my breath in sharply. I glanced at my brother briefly. He seemed slightly tense, but much calmer than I was at the moment. "I'd like to talk with you a moment, please."

"Oh," Fugaku said. He turned back to that cold-eyed boy. Itachi. His name barely fit him. He was not cute and cuddly weasel like his name suggested. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing…and that's why Takehiko and I were here. However, we hadn't expected Itachi to be here when we spoke to Fugaku. The middle-aged man nodded toward Itachi who bowed briefly and then left. Once he was gone, I felt a bit more at ease. "What is it, Takehiko, Himeka?"

"Himeka and I need to talk with you about something," my brother said softly.

"Let's take it to the teahouse if you don't mind," Fugaku said, gesturing toward a building by his house. Takehiko bowed in compliance and fell in step with the clan leader.

"You seem bothered," Fugaku said after sipping some blistering hot tea.

"My brother and I feel that we need a change of scenery," I stated. Fugaku's expression altered toward the suspicion line. "We're not abandoning the clan or the village. We've barely been out of the village save for missions and…it just gets tiring…you know, seeing the same old buildings, the same old trees."

Fugaku was silent for a few minutes, clearly in deep thought. Our request was heavy and as the Uchiha clan leader, Fugaku was not one to take decisions lightly. That's what made him a great leader. Finally, he gazed at my brother, "I cannot allow that."

"But sir, please!" Takehiko urged. Fugaku held his hand up.

"Takehiko, stop playing the games and tell me what's really going on," Fugaku said sternly. He saw right past our excuse. My brother sighed heavily and set his teacup down.

"The panic attack I had a few days ago," he began slowly, "was no act. You know about my _mangekyou_ _sharingan_, sir."

"Yes, it is rather peculiar."

"I saw a very strange vision. I am not one to be afraid of my strange dreams but that one terrified me."

"Go on."

"I saw our clan's symbol, the _uchiwa_. It was printed on the back of my mother's shirt just like it really is. Suddenly, it was sliced in half by a kunai and blood poured from the wound. I looked around and saw our other clan members. They suddenly fell to the ground and vanished. I looked at the full moon to find that it had turned into a _mangekyou sharingan_ eye, staring at me. I tried running but nothing would hide me from the gaze of the eye. In the end, blood red clouds drifted in front of the moon and the eye vanished. Then I woke up."

Fugaku was silent again. Just then, there was a knock on the door to the teahouse making me flinch. "Enter," Fugaku said. I wish the person hadn't. It was Itachi. Why was this guy popping up all the time?"

"Father, Sasuke just came home from training with a bloody nose. Mother sent me to tell you," Itachi said dully with out any sort of apparent care for his younger brother's injury. If anything, Itachi was annoyed that he had to take time to tell his father the news. His cold eyes gazed at me. I couldn't read his expression, but whatever it was, I didn't like it at all.

"Really, how did that happen?" Fugaku asked, cocking his head ever so slightly.

"He's Sasuke…how else?" Itachi replied with the clear intent of insulting his brother. When he saw the reprimanding glare from his father, he muttered, "Forgive me. He was hit with a rock."

Fugaku chuckled briefly and then shook his head. "I'm not sure I want to know. Send him in."

Without another word, Itachi left, but only after glaring at me again. What was his problem?

"As you were saying?" Fugaku said.

"We would like to simply leave the village for awhile. We'll be back. That is all we ask, Fugaku-sama," Takehiko said softly and bowed very low before the clan leader.

"You do not have sufficient grounds, Takehiko-kun and Himeka-san. I cannot let you leave for the safety of the village," Fugaku stated. "However, I would like to express my appreciation that you asked."

"Father?" asked a young, choked voice. All three pairs of Uchiha eyes turned toward the source of the tear-choked voice. There was little Sasuke, son of Fugaku, standing at the entrance, rubbing his eyes red from crying. His nose and left cheek were a bit swollen and traces of blood ringed his nostrils. "Itachi called me a loser again."

"I'll talk with him later about that. Come here, Sasuke," Fugaku said with his arms outstretched. Sasuke wandered over and put himself in his father's arms, sitting on his lap. "I heard you got hit with a rock."

"Yeah…that jerk, Kiba, threw one when I was focusing on throwing a kunai!" Sasuke whined angrily. The kid was seven and still complaining. Oh well, didn't we all at the age?

"You go get mother to clean you up and go outside to play, okay?" Fugaku asked. Sasuke nodded with his eyes closed. He turned and walked slowly from the teahouse. As I watched the poor kid leave, the red on the Uchiha fan appliquéd to the back of his jacket seemed to dull a shade.

"Thank you for your time," I said softly and bowed to Fugaku. My brother did the same and we stood up and left. Just as I was about to leave, Fugaku called me.

"Himeka, stay for a moment. Takehiko, you may leave," he said. I knelt across from him again.

"Yes, sir?"

"I would like it if you would…be around Itachi more."

Did I hear him right? He wanted me to hang around that crazy son of his? Why? "For what purpose?"

"Itachi needs someone to be around who is physically weaker than him, but mentally and emotionally stronger than he is. I think it would be better if he was around more girls. He has never had a female friend in his life and I think that's been damaging his nerves."

"Sir, Itachi-kun…how should I put it?"

"He intimidates you, doesn't he?"

"Very much so."

"I saw the way he glares at you and the way your eyes shrink away."

"How am I supposed to be around a person such as he?"

"Please, Himeka. Itachi needs it badly whether he realizes it or not. His mother has done everything in her power to instill some kind of gentleness in that boy but…"

"He's barely responded."

"Exactly."

"I…I'll do my best to befriend him, sir," I said, bowing low. While I looked up, Fugaku was already on his feet, walking by me. Just before vanishing beyond the doorway he thanked me. Then I was alone.

I don't remember how long I sat there before I became aware of another presence…that cold presence. I gazed up from the original focal point of the tatami mat beneath me to find, in all his brooding mystery and glory, Itachi. His sudden presence slightly shocked me. He was only thirteen and I was sixteen. What is wrong with me.

I forced a smile. "Hello, Itachi."

"Don't fake it," he muttered, glancing down at me with soulless eyes.

I stood up, unable to stand being gazed down at anymore. Luckily, I was taller than he so standing over him made me feel better. I chuckled and reached up to ruffle his hair playfully. It was quickly intercepted by his hand. His fingers were like an anaconda around my wrist…eyes, still cold.

"Don't touch my hair," he warned. I decided to shoot the cruelty back at him.

"You should loosen up for once, Itachi-chan, it'll do you some good."

"I have no time for jokes, Himeka-san."

"All I said was loosen up. Just cause you're the best of the clan doesn't mean you have to be so cruel."

"Cruel?" Itachi asked, now baffled. Good. I threw him off guard. I smiled again, this time somewhat sincerely. Before he could react, I had reached up and ruffled his hair anyways.

"Yeah, you can be a real pain in the neck sometimes, you know?"

"And you're just annoying."

"You need a serious pie in the face, Itachi. Let's go to the market to get one," stated. I saw a look of sheer terror and anger on his face as I grabbed his arm and marched from the teahouse. Already I was liking this kid. He was quite a pushover.

I never did pie Itachi. Instead I somehow got conned into sparring with him which I'll regret for the rest of my life. I've still got that burn scar on my arm to this day. Needless to say, he totally whooped my tail. However, I saw a tiny spark of change for the better. He had eased on the "keep away from me" remarks and by nightfall, I convinced him to get an ice cream with me. Actually, it was his idea. Weird kid. He wanted icecream…outside…in the middle of the winter. Oh well.

I returned home to find that my brother was fully dressed for a mission. His travel pack was secure to his back and I could see that his leather belt pouch was jammed with weaponry. His eyes were stern and slightly disappointed. I was supposed to be home an hour ago. In his left hand was my travel pack. I knew his intention already.

"Takehiko, I…don't think we should leave," I said. His eyes widened for a second.

"Don't tell me you've suddenly fallen in love with that heartless weasel?"

"No!" answered quickly. "But Fugaku asked me to do a favor for him."

"What, tutor Itachi?"

"No…befriend him," I answered. Takehiko glared at me for a few seconds and then shoved my pack into my arms.

"He can't be trusted, Himeko, you know that," he said. He was right. Itachi was a good masquerader and I was bad at seeing through the mask. I had to trust my brother.

So that night we left. With each passing step through the forest, I had feeling that my brother's dream would come true…if we didn't turn back.

I'm sorry to say that we didn't turn back.

That was six years ago.

They never found us though I'm we were well searched for. With my brother's _mengekyou sharingan_, it was easy to tell when someone got too close. We were hidden well. Not even Itachi even found a trace of our existence.

Present

The young man simply stared at us, wide eyes and clearly unsure of what to think or say. His black hair and dark eyes were just like mine and my brother's. There was no denying the red and white fan on our backs were the same, branding us as family. The poor thing apparently had been lied to all his life. He and Itachi weren't the only survivors. Apparently my existence, as well as my brother's, had been erased from the minds of the Konoha villagers for when we returned, few recognized us.

"You can't be of my clan," Sasuke said, finally able to speak. His voice was much deeper and manlier than the last time we had heard his voice. "Itachi killed them all."

"We left a year before if I recall," Takehiko retorted. To prove our statement true, I performed a few hand signs and focused my chakra from my mouth to my lungs and then blew it straight into the air. A pillar of blistering flames erupted from my throat…a mark of the Uchihas.

"If that doesn't prove it," Takehiko said. I could see his dark eyes losing their ebony hue to blood red. He went straight past the three "commas" of the normal _sharingan_ and straight to his _mangekyou_. His pupil split into what appeared to be a circle with wavy rays protruding from the circle…it was his personal _mamngekyou sharingan_ pupil pattern. "May this say everything."

Sasuke merely stood there, eyes wide, mouth agape. We were all alone together by the training grounds. There were no witnesses for we didn't want to cause too much commotion. Seeing the boy was too stunned for words, Takehiko released his straining eye technique and turned.

"We'll see you at the main house…if you ever unfreeze, Sasuke," he said. "You're not alone and we have no intention of harming you. We simply think it's time to rebuild our family."

We turned and left, walking slowly but vigorously back toward the Uchiha estate.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Itachi lied. I felt it all along. I knew that he couldn't have killed everyone. But why are they alive? How could Itachi have overlooked them?

They knew…they knew all along and that's why they ran away against my father's orders that night. Takehiko's _sharingan_ let him in on it way beforehand…way before any normal _sharingan_ should have detected it…way before Itachi even had decided to commit mass murder.

They knew.


End file.
